Blackthrone boys vs girls
by gallaghergirlbabicorn
Summary: cammie morgan has a twin brother they each have a group of friends. They all used to be best friends then the boys became jocks. Know their enimie groups who hate to lose against each other. The girls are soccer players well the guys are football players who thinnk they run the place. watch out boys!
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's Pov.

Hi I'm Cammie Morgan. I'm average in every way. I'm not stick skinny but I'm not fat. I'm not out their gorgeous like one of my best friends Macey but I'm not ugly either. I have medium length hair and brown eyes. I'm not tall but I'm not short.

I go to Blackthrone high school. I'm not popular like everyone because I'm not fake. I'm not a nerd either. I guess you can say everyone knows of me and knows who I am but were not friends, and people don't just know me in a bad way. I'm the captain of the soccer team. My friends and I are the best players minus little Lizzie she just cheers us on. She's extremely clumsy and smart. She's are little nerd. Then there's Bex Baxter she is a person that you really don't want to mess with unless you want to get hurt. Lastley we have Macey McHenry. Yes the senators daughter. She's the fashionista but she can make your life a living hell. That's group and most people are smart enough not to mess with us but then there's my dumbass brother Grant and his group of friends. Grant, Nick, Jonas, and lastly my ex best friend Zach. We used to all be best friends both our groups but then Grant and his friends became duchbag jocks. It's like a rivalry. Everyone is scared when we fight because we don't mess around we go all out! Tomorrow is our first day back from summer break. Were gonna be juniors. Lets see what junior year awaits us.

**This is my first fanfic yes i know it was a short chapter but this is just the starter chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammies pov.

BEEP!BEEP! Great today school starts! If I get up know I can beat Grant. Yes! I need to take a quick shower then put on my Macey approved outfit blowdry my hair do my makeup eat breakfast then go get the girls in my car. As I just finish my makeup Zachary Goode walks in to my house. Just what I need to start off my day. Whatever I'll just grab an apple and leave. Ewh your here he says. First of all jackass I live here and second of all if you don't want to see me then why are you here? Whatever you bitch. That's what I thought. Well im sending a text to the girls saying I'm about to leave he talks talking crap about girls on my soccer team and my soccer team. " You guys are just a laughing stock team of the school". Oh really because we have made it to state for the past two years. So next time get your facts straight I say as I walk out of the house. All the girls are already here because they didn't feel like waiting. We all get in the car and head to school. Hey Cam you look really nice today, you actually did what I said this time Macey says. Thanks Mace. And guys did you hear what Zach said earlier about the soccer team? Yeah we did what are we gonna do about it? What do you think? Kick some ass! I send a text to the soccer team saying meeting at my house after school everyone needs to come please. Love you cam. AS we walk up to the school Grant and his jocks are there in the way. The football team sees us coming and movies we kinda scarred them shitliss. But four people don't move with their sluts of girlfriends. We all just roll are eyes and walk up to them. Macey's the first one to talk um excuse me we kinda need to get through. They don't move. Bex the says who the hell do you all think you are. Your not better then us and if your trying to be this is not helping your case. I just turn to Grant and glare and say if you don't move I will throw all the junk food out you eat get all fruits and veggies, and locks for the fridge and pantry so you cant get in so I would move. That got his attention because he jumped up so fast little miss slut face Beth fell of his lap and almost wiped out. It made our day! He got everyone to move. But it was still funny. We walked into the school laughing our asses off. On are schedules it says we only have lunch and gym all together because Lizzie is to smart. But other than that theres only one period Macey Bex and me don't have together. The three of us walk to homeroom and say bye to Liz. Homeroom if the football team and soccer team put together basically. Oh great! The walk up to us and ask about the meeting and I say you will find out after school. We all sit together. The teacher walks in his names Mr. Soleman. I hear he's a hard ass teacher. Well lets just wait and see. Right away he notices how we are separated. Oh this is gonna be a hard class. The soccer team and football team. I heard that you guys are enemies. A fight waiting to happen. Is that true? He says nothing he just sits down and calls Zach and I up front. Just great! Note the sarcasm. The first words that come out of his mouth is you guys are the team captions of the two teams. Am I right? Yes.. Why? You two don't get along do you? I guess he can tell because the way I am standing next to him and the way I act. Oh well. Zach the smart one he is says why does this concern you? I really would like not to stand next to this bitch longer. Mr. Soleman eyebrows go up and say you two are sitting next each other for the rest of the year intill you get along. Starting tomorrow. The bell rings. I'm so pissed and Bex and Macey heard the whole conversation and are about to kill Zach. After I kill him first though. We walk in the hall and i go up to Zach right away. What the hell was that!? If you kept you big ass mouth shut and not call me a bitch we would not have this problem. All he says is it's not my fault your a bitch. He's so lucky were at school. Because of him I go to my next class pissed. Thanks Zach.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's pov.

I just can't stop thinking about of how I went to far back their calling Cammie a bitch. Oh well she just bothers me somehow, I can't help it. Cam and her little friends just won't back down. Maybe that's the reason. I need to get them to back down somehow. But their like the boys and me they won't take crap from anyone no matter who you are. I was taken out of my thoughts to Mr. Smith " Zachary are you even paying attention?" I don't know am I. After that the rest of the day went by like a flash. Just how my special plan was creating, starting right after school at Grant's.

Cammie's pov.

The last bell rang for dismissal. The girls and I are going straight to my house to wait for the team meeting. Just as we walked in the house Grant and his stupid friends pull into the driveway. Just great. We were all thinking the same thing. "we have to get rid of them". Lock all the doors and windows now! We all finished just as they got to the door. " Come on Cam open the door! Please I forgot my house keys again!" Cry me a river and drowned in it. Bex screamed. Only on one condition you guys have to leave the teams coming over. "That means I can't be at my household?" Bex go unlock the back door I'm telling all the girls to come to the back door. Macey distract them. On it already!

Twenty minutes later the team's here and the boys are still there. Girls the reason I called this team meeting is because people think were not good, but I know that's not true because we have won state before. We need to keep that up. The other team's are getting pissed so that means there getting better, but so are we. But the biggest problem is we let the football team walk all over us and talk shit about our team. That's not gonna happen were gonna fight fire with fire. Prove them wrong. Know I overheard that next week we start practice and Mr. Soleman is the new football team coach and he wants the soccer team and football team to do conditioning together. That's when we prove them wrong were better than them! That's why all next week were gonna condition so we can beat them! All the girls are walking out the front door hyper and glaring at the boys. Our work here is done ladies. Grant walks in screaming. " WHY DID YOU NOT LET US IN!? Because you should have your key was my answer as Bex, Liz, Macey, and I walked upstairs.

Zach's pov.

As we pull up to Grant's house we can see the girls are already here. That just makes it easier we thought, but no Grant has to be a dumbass and forget his key. He can't even argue his way into his own house! Cammie is such a stubborn i won't say it again but she is! Thats gonna set us back on our plan guys. "NO shit sherlock Nick said." Its not my fault its this guy right heres fault that h can't remember his own house key! "HEY don't blame me normally she lets me in, well she dosent but the door is unlocked though so thats like letting me in right guys? Grant can be so stupid sometimes. Guys guys look the soccer teams in there yelled Jonas getting our attention. I wounder why Nick said. We all turned to grant. Do you know? Well Cammie normally has team meetings at our house, but the season hasent even started and its the first day of school.. Soo.. Right as Grant finished his sentence the door was unlocked and out came very pissed off soccer players glaring at us. That did not stop the dumbass Grant from pushing through them to go start a fight that he will lose. WHY WOULDENT YOU LET US IN? The girls answer was you should of had your key as they walked upstairs. Dude when are you gonna learn your never gonna whin a verbal fight with your sister and her friends? Zachy you just gave me an idea Grant said. Oh god whats you idea came out of everybodys mouth. Since we can't win a verbal fight lets start a physical fight. What do you mean? We can't hit girls Grant?.. Came jonas's answer. Then Grant said we won't hit them we piss them off by using our strentgh. You see i don't know if you forgot but i do have a pool in my backyard. so therefore when they come down wepick them up over our shoulder and throw them in the pool that would be a physical fight. Grant that's actually a good idea!

Sorry it took me so long it would not let me upload. I might post another chapter tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Cammie's pov.

When the girls and I closed the door to my room behind us we burst into laughter. In between laughing we were all talking. "They were so pissed"! "Their faces were priceless!" "Kodak moment!" "He really should learn to remember his house key, when will he learn?" Of course was what sweet Liz said. After we all dyed down my answer was it worked in our favor today so thank god Grant is not smart and doesn't remember his house key for his life! But guys remember this I think we just started a war with them. Macey's reply was there gonna be out to get us back. Don't let them get under your skin guys there gonna wanna piss us off more than we did to them so you can be on the verge of killing them but don't show it no matter what they do, was my answer. After our little "talk" we went downstairs just to be lifted off the ground when we all hit the floor. Jonas picked Liz up, Grant picked Bex up, Nick picked Macey up, and no other then the person I love the most not the sarcasm Zach picked me up. The girls and I shared a knowing look and Bex Macey and I both started talking. "You know this helps us out a bit! Bex said. "Yeah the reason we took so long to come downstairs to get food was because everyone was too lazy to get up."Macey chipped in. " Who would have though you boys have manners I said. On the outside the girls and I looked calm and happy but on the inside we were screaming because we knew what was coming next the pool. Being the sweet little Liz said "you know I wanna go swimming can you boys take us to the pool and throw us in? That's when we knew we were still winning the boys were more annoyed with us then we were with them as they threw us into the pool. When the boys were out of hearing range and we were ringing out our clothes we burst out into laughter! The boys thought they were gonna get us back but we just pissed them off more!.

Zach's pov.

What the hell was that. They weren't even pissed. Was what came out of Nicks mouth. That's when it hit me. Guys I forgot to tell you. Soleman is the new football coach and he told Cammie and me that since he knows weand our teams and don't get along hes making us condition together. Oh and I have to sit next to Cam for the whole year unless we get along better. But anyways that's when we get them back. We annoy them. We all now what annoys them the most. That's when Nick spoke up, Being hit on, outdone, talked down to, messing with their "team". So boys what are we gonna do? Everything that annoys them was their answer starting when conditioning starts!

First day of the two teams conditioning together after school.

Cammie's pov.

The team is in shape and ready to go. The boys wont be able to keep up. We have a week ahead of them. That's what all my team was thinking as we walked up to Soleman. The boys were walking up from the other side of him. I'm not surprised at all. But one thing the boys did not remember was the soccer team conditions in sports bras and yoga shorts. The principal said it was ok because well he knows we don't mess around unlike the cheerleaders and football players. The first thing Soleman says is girls what are you wearing? My answer was what we wear to every conditioning practice. Well your gonna have to change what you wear to every practice. My answer was with all do respect the principal has cleared us of wearing this because of how dedicated we are. We don't mess around. That's when Bex talked. On this team if your not dedicated you can be voted off because you can slow others down. That's when Macey talked when you're on this team you know what you have to do to stay on. Fine girls you don't have to change as long as you don't mess around. Know to warm up go run a mile. Well the boys just stood there shocked us girls started running by the time Zach made them start running we had a lap on them. Suckers. All the girls finished in six minutes. Soleman was impressed. The boys finished in eight minutes all together and they had their own timer. After Soleman announced that I turned to Zach and said yeah the soccer team the laughing stock of the school who just beat your team by two minutes in a mile!? That's when Mr. Soleman said I believe Ms. Morgan is right, Zach I think you need to think before you say things next time. Now drop and give me twenty pushups well I talk to your captions. I noticed that Grant is your brother Cammie? Yes. And he's one of your best friends Zach? Yes. So you see each other a lot? Sadly. Then why don't you guys get along? That's when I heard Grant saying shit about my team. Excuse me one moment. Grant get your sorry ass up and say what you said about my team to my face! His faced looked horrified when he heard what I said. That's when Mace said I think you made him pee his pants Cam. That's when Grant stood up and said I did not pee my pants I just did not want to deal with the biggest bitch of the school. That's when I turned to Soleman and said that's why. Then I turned and looked Grant in the eye and said if I'm such a bitch of a sister why do you care what happens to me? That's when I heard a voice I haven't heard in years come up and say because no matter what you're his blood squit. My Aunt Abby. I dident move a muscle and said really because you're my blood too and you got up and left when everything started going wrong. I thought family was forever and will always be there for you. You see that's what your not but Grant and I might hate each others guts we would never just get up and leave when a family member dies like you did. Now if you would please get off the field we are in the middle of a practice. That's when Abby said the worst words I'm your new soccer coach. That's when Soleman said everyone go run another mile! NOW! I was already sprinting ahead of everyone else. Running helps me clear my head. I really need to clear my head.

Abby's pov.

Cammie was right. The scary part was she's just like me. This is gonna be hard. I walked up to Soleman and hugged him long time no see. I know he said. I'm sorry about what just happened but I have a question for you. Whats the real case between those eight he said. That's when I said they all used to be bestfriends really close. They were all like brothers and sisters then high school started and all I know is the boys changed into well what they are now. The girls still haven't changed still the same smart asses, who you did not want to mess with. That's when Soleman said the worst two out of the group are Zach and Cammie why? Zach does not know when to stop and Cammie won't let someone walk all over her. Oh was all he said before Cammie came up she was the first one done.

Cammies pov.

I ran up to Soleman and Abby finished. That's when soleman said your teams are dismissed after Zach came up but I want to talk to you two. The girls looked at me to see if it was ok to leave and I nodded. That's when Zach decided to say hi to Abby. All she said was Zach be quit don't even speak to me. That's when I cracked up laughing and was literally rolling all over the ground. This is why I love Abby s much. After I died down when Zach glaring at me and a knowing look on my Aunts face I said to her, this is why I love you no matter what your still your same old self who never chary coats things. That's when Zach turned to me and said neither do you! Abby asked forgiven? My answer was yes forgiven only if you don't become a ghost again! Deal! That's when Soleman said for your teams to get along you and your friends need to allget along and you know what I mean by friends so therefore during my class you eight will have a special project together in the back your special project is building a friend ship. Got it? My answer was with all due respect you know someones gonna die? That's when Zach decided to pick me up and smack my butt and say but who may that be. My answer was its gonna be your cocky self if you don't put me down in ten seconds I will scream rape and the top of my lungs and Macey Bex and Liz will hear me and come to kill you! His answer was no that won't happen because im taking you with me. That's when I turned to Aunt Abby and said can you please help me that's when Mr. Soleman said no we can't this is a good thing you two need to spend time together otherwise I will fail you. My answer to that was shit! Where is Zach taking me. He was oh so nice to give me my phone to text the girls whats going on and take my car home I would be fine. But the scariest thing was I had no idea were Zach was taking me and im in a sports bra and booty shorts! Just great note the sarcasm.


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie pov.

Great just great this is going to be such a great night! Not.

Hey Aunt Abby if Zach is somehow found dead in a hole you would cover for me right?

"Sure Squirt just don't leave any evidence." " Ha like she could ever kill me I'm pretty sure I have the upper hand" Zach said as he carried me away.

Cocky much?

Like you should be talking you have become such a bitch. Nope I said popping the p, I always have been you just haven't been on the receiving end. Was all I said as Zach shoved me into his car.

I guess you right but I'm pretty sure I'm the only one on the receiving end now days.

Then maybe you should keep your mouth shut and keep my name and the all the girls names out of your mouth, and tell your boys the same thing as well. And by the way WEAR ARE YOU TAKING ME! I really can't go any wear in a sports bra and booty shorts.

You know maybe if you and the girls didn't cause so much trouble we would keep your names out of our mouths, and we're just going to my house because my mom still won't stop bothering me to bring you over.

That's great just great so we have to and act like we get along and we don't hate each other's guts. Perfect!

Yeah well it's not my fault our moms are best friends and don't care if we hate each other's guts and make us act like we don't.

Whatever. Was all I could say because I was forced to walk into the Goode household.

"Mom I'm home and I have a surprise for you!"

What what oh my gosh Cammie its great to see you! Mrs Goode said hugging me. Zach told us all about how the coach is making your teams practice together and I think that's just great you can all spend time together.

Yes it is! I said with a fake smile on my face.

Well mom were gonna go up to my room Zach said grabbing my hips and making me walk like a duck. As soon as we got up the stairs and closed the door to his bedroom I ripped his hands off me and kicked him wear it hurts. Well I was on the bed enjoying watching Zach in pain in the ground.

Oh Cameron you don't know what you just started. And your gonna lose.

Really I'm the one losing? when your on the ground and i'm on the bed...


	6. Chapter 6

Cammie's Pov.

"I think you and the 'girls' are losing because Grant, Jonas and Nick have Bex, Macey and little Lizzie."

What!? I said running towards the door until Zach tackled and pinned me to the ground. He knew he had me. We both knew I could not get out of this one. I was done stuck with Zachary Goode on top of me extremely close. To close, like the summer of freshman year Zach and I almost kissed in the position. AKWARD.. Zach and I locked eyes and it wasn't the cold eyes we normally have toward each other. For the first time in three years Zach and I let our guard down in front of each other. And it felt good. I guess I missed Zach.

"I missed you Cam."

I missed you to Zach. That's when Zach kissed me and I kissed him back, but soon it turned into a make out session. But soon enough I had to come to my senses and pull away, plus I needed to breath but that's beside the point. Zach we can't do this.

"And why not, give me one good reason and we will forget this ever happened."

Because it wouldn't work out we hate each other, our teams hate each other and are best friends hate each other.

" If making out means we hate each other then we totally hate each other, the only reason our teams hate each other is because we make it that way, and our best friends don't hate each other because look at how we used to be." So therefore those are all crap reasons why we can't do this. Nice try though.

Ugh I hate that your right now get off of me.

"You know you love it."

No I don't get off of me!

"No thanks I like we are."

You're a pervert was the only thing I could get out of my mouth before Zach kissed me. Again but I'm not complaining, but I really needed to get home. So I pulled away Zach I have to get home.

"No you don't its Friday night"

Yeah and I'm supposed to hang out with the girls.

"Oh I think they're busy"

And how do you know that?

"Because I told the boys to text me what's happening and everything is ok. Everyone's fine"

You guys planed this!?

''Yup we missed you messed up pain in our asses."

What and ever and would you seriously get off me know.

"Fine"

I'm cold

"Maybe because I'm not on top of you anymore."

Or maybe because I'm in booty shorts and a sports bra. That's when Zach took the opportunity to check me out slowly. When he got to my eyes I just rolled them and called him a perv. But for real can you give me some cloths?

"What's in it for me because I am enjoying this view?"

Zach seriously please.

"Alright im getting you some cloths demanding person."

I hope you go to hell Zach. Oh god what have I got myself into. At least I have until Monday to figure out whats going to happen at school.


End file.
